


Blood on an Obsidian Moon

by Mystrye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghosts, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Serial Killers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: On the heels of a monster serial killer, Sam and Dean find something else.





	1. Eavesdropping

"Dude. I don't think this is our kind of case." The man with longer hair said from the booth behind Katie Hammond.

"Oh come on. It's a series of ritualistic murders. Every full moon. Same type of guy each time. Reports say they were committed with a fancy obsidian blade. It's totally our type of case." The other man answered around a mouth full of food.

Katie had seen them both come into the diner. It was hard not to notice them in their suit and tie. And they were gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. Like male models. She'd been particularly thrilled when they chose the booth behind her. A familiar feeling stirring in her stomach, a sort of anticipation that got her blood rushing through her veins.

She'd kept her eyes forward on her laptop. Katie was good at being unnoticeable when she wanted, with her glasses and mousy brown hair. She wore plain jeans and a tank top under a thrift store jacket and no makeup. She liked being unnoticeable most of the time. Forgotten. Lost in a crowd. It worked out better for her that way. And it let her listen in on conversations with relative ease.

"Yea. But I'm not sold on it being for us. It could just as easy be a human serial killer." The first man responded.

That caught Katie's attention, making her muscles go rigid, and she had to fight to remain calm.

"Either way, this place fits the pattern, Sam. And the full moon is tomorrow. So in 24 hours we will know if it's our type of case or if we should leave it to the feds." The second man answered.

The first man, Sam, didn't get to respond before the waitress arrived to refill their coffee cups. Katie lost interest in her eavesdropping mission as the waitress proceeded to flirt with the man who wasn't named Sam. Her leg start to bounce up and down in a nervous twitch as her mind ran wild with the information she had just gleaned. Now that these men were here did she need to leave. Abandon what she came here to do? Move on to the next town? 

Her bouncing knee increased in it's rhythm until she shook the table, nearly knocking her coffee onto her laptop. Scrambling to catch it, she succeeded in doing just what she was trying to avoid, managing to knock the cup onto the floor. It seemed to fall in slow motion and smash into a mess of ceramic pieces and coffee. Dammit, it had taken her forever to get the cream to sugar to coffee ratio just right. 

Hearing the mug shatter on the floor behind him, Sam, the long haired man, immediately stood to help. Dammit, Katie thought so much for being unnoticeable.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked as looked from the mess of broken coffee cup and Katie.

She forced her eyes to his and immediately regretted it as her stomach did a little flip flop. He was truly gorgeous. Just the type of guy she went for. Tall, broad in the shoulders, lean muscle, and a handsome face. But there was something different in his eyes from the rest of them. There was a real genuine kindness there, and a pain that hid deep in those hazel orbs.

"Y... Yes. I'm fine. I'm just really clumsy." Katie answered, forcing herself to look away.

"Right. Okay." He responded. The waitress arrived a moment later with a mop, bucket, and irritated look on her face. She looked genuinely upset that I had interrupted her flirting with the other man. Sam flashed a smile at Katie before backing out of the waitress’s way. 

"I should get out of the way then."

"I am sorry to have disturbed your breakfast." She answered and he smiled again. 

"I'm not." He responded with a wink before returning to his booth.

As soon as the waitress was done cleaning, Katie paid her bill and packed her laptop into her trust messenger bag. She tried not to look back at Sam and the other gorgeous man at the booth. She didn't have time to do this. Didn't have time to be distracted by muscle and pretty faces. Besides, if they were here because of the serial killer, she needed to do what she came here to do and leave again. She didn't need complications.


	2. Crime Scene Observations

The moon was full and high in the sky the next night when the body of the tall handsome man was found behind some bushes along a fairly major street through the town around 2am. A drunk couple had stumbled upon the body as they stumbled from the local bar towards their apartment a few blocks off Main Street. The woman's screams had gathered the attention of a passing police officer which had brought out the town’s finest law enforcement. The number wasn't that impressive.

Sam and Dean, still dressed in their fed suits arrived soon after the rest of the police force did. They easily flashed their fake badges and expertly played their parts as Feds on the heels of a serial killer. 

“Looks just like the other ones.” Dean commented to his brother after they'd examined the body and gotten the facts from the officers on the scene. 

“But still nothing to say it was anything supernatural.” Sam argued, looking back to where the police were still standing around the body. “No hex bags, no body parts missing, nothing to connect the murders except the moon and the type of guy.”

“But the weapon…” Dean argued. 

“So the serial killer has himself a fancy blade.” Sam frowned at his notes.

“She.” Both brothers looked at the medical examiner who was walking toward them as they stood a little ways away from the crowd of police officers. He was an older man, with greying hair and glasses perched on a hooked nose. But his eyes were still sharp and alert.

“What?” Dean asked.

“The killer is female. Almost positive.” the man clarified.

“What makes you say that?” Sam asked.

“Angle of the stab wounds, the person was shorter than this guy, not that it's hard to do. He was nearly as tall as you.” He gestured at Sam. “But also, we’ve got a trace of lipstick on his lips that we are going to run through forensics. Also, you boys might want to know that he hadn't been dead long before he was found. Smells like alcohol, so I'm betting he was at a bar or drinking somewhere before he met his end. Almost no defensive wounds, so I'm betting he didn't expect the attack.” 

“Do the local bars have video cameras?” Dean asked one of the officers, a short plump man who looked like he enjoyed too many doughnuts.

The officer shook his head. “Nope. Been trying to get cameras traffic cams installed but it keeps getting cut from the budget every year. No blood trail either. Excuse me.” The man hurried off, barking an order at a younger officer who evidently wasn't doing something right. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment before Dean nodded to the medical examiner who still stood nearby. “Thank you. Thats a big help. We will be by tomorrow for the results on the lipstick and any other results you have.”

With that the brothers turned and walked the short distance to the Impala, glancing around once before climbing into the car. Sam's eyes scanned the buildings around the area. Most of them were fairly short, single story structures, home to antique shops, offices, and novelty stores. A few were brick buildings about four to six floors high with perfectly spaced windows. His eyes caught movement for just a second in a third floor window that otherwise should have been completely dark at this time of night.

“Still don't think it's our kind of case?” Dean asked from inside the car as Sam ducked and folded himself into the seat.

Sam sighed. “Either way, we've missed our window.”

\----

Katie stood under the scalding hot water of the shower in her hotel room. She'd wiped most of the blood from her face and hands but there was still a lot of it in her hair and splattered over her arms and shoulders. Her pencil skirt and blouse had already been discarded, shoved into two separate garbage cans and tossed into dumpsters on separate sides of town. It would take some serious searching to find them buried under mounds of rotting food and other waste.

Lathering up her hair, she closed her eyes and thought back to the events of a few hours ago. It had been easy. He'd tasted divine. She'd wanted to do so much more. That dark core of her heart had begged for more. She still shook with it as the scalding hot water flowed over her. It ran in glorious rivulets over her skin, almost burning her in little lines that grounded her, kept her from flying high on the events of tonight. 

Usually she had more time to relish the sequence of events. But the cops had shown up faster than before. The drunken couple alerting the authorities before Katie had even finished ditching her bloodied clothes. Those two two guys from the diner yesterday morning had shown up as well. That's what really worried her. She'd watched them from a window of a nearby building, after dumping the clothes, changing into simple jeans and a star wars t-shirt that was two sizes too big and circling back to check out the spectacle. 

She was never the smart thing to do. One really shouldn't hang around the scene of the crime. But she rarely could keep herself away from seeing the aftermath. Something about watching the police fail to figure it out sent another shiver through her. It heightened the darkness in her and was part of what drew her back over and over again.

Still the conversation on she'd overhead at the diner had her on edge. These two men were looking for a murderer. A serial killer. They were too close. They'd know the killer would hit this town. How had they known? She'd watched them from the window of the darkened building across the street and wondered what had garnered their attention. Where had she slipped up?

She sighed as she stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't really a lot to look at, with plain features and dull brown hair, but with heels and the right makeup, she could pull off the vulnerable look that had men willing to walk her home. Protect her from the dangers that might lurk in the dark. It was her specialty. 

But with these two men in Fed suits on her heels… 

“I can take a break… I… give them a month to move on.” She said to herself in the mirror, staring into her own brown eyes, wet hair plastered to her face, neck, and shoulders. “I don't…. Need it, right? I can take a month off.”


	3. Meeting...

Chapter 3

Three weeks later, Katie found herself in a small town, chewing on the straw that had been in her vanilla coke. She told herself it was because she liked small towns. Technically, she could work from anywhere. She made money working as a transcriptionist, which meant that as long as she had headphones, a laptop, and a wireless connection, she could work in nearly any location. A large city probably would have been a better option, with the two oddly gorgeous men looking for a serial killer. It was easy to be anonymous in a big city. You could loose yourself in network of streets and skyscrapers, alleyways and subway commuter trains, and throngs of people hustling and bustling to and fro. No one would even think to look there.

But instead, Katie was sitting in a little diner in a tiny town about two hours north of Atlanta, Georgia, near the border of Tennessee. She told herself that she liked these little towns, that it wasn’t part of the pattern. That she wasn’t going to scope out the local bar. That she was just going to sit here in this little diner, with her headphones on, typing out the words as they were spoken in her ears. That she didn't feel anxious, her knee bouncing up and down, her fingers starting to shake like she was going through a drug withdrawal. That she could control that dark desire and push it away for a bit.

Her eyes were so focused on the laptop that she didn’t notice the tall man walk up and slide into the booth across from her until he tapped on her laptop screen. She let out a scream and jumped up, pulling her headphones off her ears in a swift motion. Eyes wide and breathing heavily she stared at the man who sat there with a bit of a smirk on his face, his hands held up in a gesture meant to indicate that he meant no harm. 

It took her several moments to calm back down, to calm her rampant heartbeat, and recognize the man who sat there. But that long hair and those hazel eyes had been haunting her dreams for the last three weeks. She knew exactly who he was. How had he found her?

“What.... What the fuck is wrong with you?” She exclaimed at him, uncaring of the looks that she was getting from the rest of the locals in the diner. They could stare all they wanted at these two out-of-towner that were causing a ruckus in their Podunk little diner. She really didn’t give a damn. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I recognized you from a town a few states and few weeks ago and wanted to say hello.”

Katie eyed him, Sam, if she remembered his name right. Hell, who was she kidding, of course she remembered his name. She'd been picturing those eyes and that face while she lay alone in her motel room for the last three weeks whether she wanted to admit it or not. 

“Are you stalking me or something?” She spat out, fingers itching for her blade but daring not to lunge for it. Instead she settled for clenching her fists by her side, nails digging into her palms to calm her nerves.

He chuckled a little. “No. Nothing like that.” He settled back in the seat a little while Katie looked around for the other man. 

“He’s not here. He’s getting day drunk in a bar or something.” Sam answered her unspoken question, as if reading her mind. “Please, sit.”

She eyed him warily, taking in everything about him. His long legs, encased in dark jeans, stretched out in front of him. He wore a plaid flannel shirt over a black tshirt, making him look very different from the last time I’d seen him in his suit and tie. There were faint scars scattered along all the flesh she could see.

“If you aren’t stalking me, why are you here?” She asked as she finally sat down again, back straight, fingers unclenching to bring her purse and the knife sitting inside it, into her lap. 

“I think we are both here for the same reason. Same reason we were in the last town, in fact.” He answered, leaning forward onto the table a little. 

Katie frowned at him and shook her head deliberately. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Sam eyed her before flashing a knowing smile. “I think you do. I think you are a hunter. Like me and my brother.”

“Your brother?” Katie asked, ignoring the hunter part for know. What the hell was he talking about? If he meant deer and ducks, he was going to be greatly disappointed.

“That other guy I was with. His name is Dean and I’m Sam.” He smiled and Katie had to fight not to melt. A familiar feeling stirred in her stomach as she watched the tall man. A feeling that she quickly tried to squash back down. She was taking a break, dammit. 

“Katie.” She responded. 

“Its nice to meet you, Katie. Want to help us catch a monster?”


	4. Crazier than me?

Chapter 4

 

Katie weighed her options for several minutes, studying the handsome man across the booth from her. Monster? What did he mean by that? Part of her was immediately offended. Is that what he thought of the serial killer that he was tracking? Or did he actually think there was a monster of some sort that was killing people. Now that was interesting.

Instincts warred within her. Logic told her to run. Run far away from this man who was hunting the person killing men in tiny towns across the Midwest and Bible belt of America. On the other hand, he had found her once. How long before he truly put two and two together and came up with the right answer? Maybe she should just go with it. Maybe that would throw him far enough off her scent that when she made her getaway, he wouldn't be as inclined to follow. 

Courage gathered, she put her purse aside, shifted her laptop to the side, and leaned a little on the table. “So whatcha got?”

Sam smiled, hazel eyes dancing. “Okay so here's what we know. We know of at least five deaths over the last five months. They all happen in small towns like the one and they always happen on the night the moon is the fullest.”

Katie nodded before, “There's more than five.” 

He looked up at her. “We figured. This has been probably a regular thing for a lot longer, but we tried to look further back but couldn't really trace a pattern. How long have you been following this case?”

She chewed her lip, wondering how much to reveal. She needed to make it look like she knew about the murders without implicating herself. “A while.” She answered. “Youve only got them traced back five months, because you aren't looking in the right place, she was in New England for a while before branching out.”

“She. So you think it's a female too?” He asked, studying Katie's face.

“Yes. Well. Angle of the wounds, right?” Katie covered quickly.

“Right. And the medical examiner in the last town said they found lipstick on the Vic. They've been trying to find a DNA match.” Sam responded.

Katie's eyes went wide and she hoped he couldn't hear the blood rushing through her veins. She could barely hear anything over the roaring of it in her ears. Carefully, she sipped her come again. Perfect time to take a break, she guessed.

“So… you think she's here?” Katie forced herself to speak again and hoped that it sounded normal.

“Well, you obviously think she is too. The pattern fits here. It's two days drive from the last town. There's not a direct highway or road to get her though. All the other towns within two days drive were too direct.” He explained. 

“Right.” Katie nodded, kicking herself for not noticing the pattern before. When had it gotten so predictable? She was saved from further response on the location by the appearance of the waitress. She refilled my coke and flirted with Sam for several minutes before walking away with just an order for coffee. We were both quite until the waitress returned with Sam's coffee.

“So what do you think we are dealing with here?” Sam asked before taking a sip from his ceramic cup.

What? Not who? That struck Katie as an odd way to say it. She wasn't sure which was worse, being called a Monster or reduced to a What instead of a Who. She stalled by taking a sip of her vanilla coke before answering. “Been trying to figure that out myself, maybe fresh eyes will help.”

He snorted. “I actually think we are off the mark. I keep telling Dean that it's not our type of case. That this killer is just a killer, nothing supernatural about it. Dean thinks we have a witch or a pagan god on our hands.” 

Katie choked on her coke for a minute, sending her into a coughing fit. Supernatural? What the hell? Was this guy crazier than she was?

“You okay?” He asked, genuine concern on his face. 

It took her a minute to regain control over herself. “Yes. Yes. I'm… I'm fine. I just… wrong pipe.” She answered, gesturing to her throat as she tried again to take a drink. 

“Well, no matter what it is, even if we have the right town, you're about a week early.” Katie commented. 

He laughed. “So are you.” 

Katie shrugged, trying to look nonchalant about it. “I need to get some work done, some paying work. Also hoping that maybe by getting here first, I'd have the upper hand.”

Sam nodded, pulling out his phone to check it for calls or messages. “Same here, really. That and Dean thinks he found a ghost haunting here too. Two birds with one stone, that sort of thing.”

Katie struggled to maintain a calm face. Ghosts? Holy shit were those real? What else is real? Maybe this dude is just nuts. He was probably just crazy. 

“Right. Ghost. I can totally help with that if you want, while we wait.” Katie said eagerly. If ghosts were real, that was something she'd have to see. And if they weren't, well, Katie figured that she wouldn't have to look far on the Full Moon to sate that desire in the pit of her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? I'd love to hear your comments!!!


	5. Learning New Things

Chapter 5

“What is she doing here?” The man, Sam’s brother Dean, had short dark blonde hair, green eyes, and permanently intense expression on his freckled face. At least as far as Katie knew. She hadn’t really paid too much attention to his features three weeks ago at that diner and it had been too dark and he’d been too far away from her hiding spot that evening at the crime scene. But now that she was face to face with the man, he was certainly intense. He wasn’t really intimidating. Tall men didn’t exactly frighten her. No, they inspired all sorts of other emotions, but fear was not one of them. 

She sat perched on an obnoxious bedspread atop one of the two beds in their motel room. Sam had walked to the diner so, trying to be friendly and not in any was suspicious, Katie had offered him a ride back to his motel room to discuss both the murders and this ghost he was talking about. The motel looked very similar to hers, except that it was on the other side of the town. The wallpaper was ugly and there was a weird half wall that separated the ‘living area’ with its sofa, table, and two chairs, from the ‘bedroom.’ She’d barely sat down when Dean came through the doors, loudly calling for Sam. He stopped short and stared at her for several moment and after his first outburst, a smile spread across his face as he looked back at Sam. 

“Dude. Sorry. So not used to you bringing a girl back. I’ll just... “ He jerked his thumb towards the door and started to back up. 

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked out of the bathroom. “Dean. No. It’s not like that…” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Well, if he can’t appreciate a beautiful woman…” He flashed Katie a grin that clearly usually worked to dazzle whatever girl it was aimed at. And katie couldn’t deny that she could see its appeal. 

“Dean. She’s here to help with the case, not your libio.” Sam glared at his brother before sitting down at the table, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he started up his laptop. 

Dean looked back and forth between Sam and Katie, clearly confused. After a moment of weird awkward silence, Katie stuck out her hand. “Katie Hammond. Sam said you guys might need my help… with those murders you’re trying to crack. And something about a Ghost?” 

Dean shook her hand, calloused fingers abrasive against her own. “Right! Sam. That’s why I’m back early. I got a lead on the Ghost.”

Sam looked up from his laptop. “Ok shoot.”  
“So i was talking to the waitress at the bar. She was a friend of the last guy who was killed by it. Said he went on a rant, confessing everything he’d ever done. Cheating on his wife, speeding, kicking the dog, and killing a guy in a hit and run.” Dean explained. Katie fought to keep her face in check. She didn’t want to give away that she had no idea what they were talking about. Were the guys really crazy? Or were ghosts real? 

“Okay. Fairly standard haunting, vengeful spirit kinda stuff, then.” Sam acknowledged. 

“Right. Basically, once the guy had confessed every last sin, he fell down dead, his heart frozen solid.” Dean continued. 

“Great. So we know what it's doing, but did your source give you an idea of who the ghost might be?” 

“Yea, smartass, she did. Her friend said he saw a priest.”

Katie frowned. “So we are looking for the ghost of a priest?”

Sam shrugged and started typing on his laptop. “Ok. That’s something. We just have to look and see if there are any records of a priest dying, find his grave, and burn the bones. Should be a simple salt and burn.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Dean added as he walked over to grab a beer from the mini fridge against the far wall. “We salt and burn the ghost and it still gives us time to catch Miss Murder, or whoever she is.”

Sam grimaced. “I still don’t think it's a monster.”

“Bah. You know, I’d think with your serial killer fetish youd be more interested in this case.” Dean relied before taking a long sip off his beer. 

Serial killer fetish? Katie thought, her eyebrows arching up to her hairline at Dean’s words as she looked over at Sam, whose face flushed bright red at the comment. That’s a new one. Dean noticed her reaction and laughed. “Yea, sweetheart. This one’s got some fun kinks.”

“Dean!” Sam scolded. 

“What!?” Dean replied, looking mildly offended at the scolding. “It's true!”

“It's not a fetish.” Sam grumbled, and Katie tried not to giggle. 

“Whatever you say, Sammy.” Dean answered. 

Katie smirked a bit at their teasing, wondering if this was what it was like to have siblings… or friends. A few strides later she leaned over Sam's shoulder. “So… um… let's table fetish discussions for later. Are ya finding any records of our dead priest?” 

Sam glanced at her for a moment as she hovered over his shoulder, looking at the screen. Maybe she was too close, but she couldn't help herself. Something just tugged at her until she stood and leaned close. The smell of him, the warmth, it made her fingers itch. And she couldn't scratch. Couldn't do anything. But being close while focusing on something else, it dulled it. Dulled the need to scratch. 

Sam shook his head a little and flipped through a few screens. “Maybe. So get this, there used to be a Catholic church here in the 50s. But it says that the priest died and the church burned to the ground. They've recently started building on the land.”

“That sounds promising.” Dean answered. 

“So, does it say where the guy was buried?” Katie asked, resting a hand on the back of Sam's chair, her fingers just brushing the fabric of his shirt.

“So his bones weren't actually found until they were laying the foundation for the new shopping center. They've been buried in the nearby cemetery.” Sam answered.

“Dude, this is so a milk run!” Dean laughed. “Piece of cake. Which, speaking of cake, it's dinner time and I want pie!” The man tossed the empty beer bottle into the garbage can, slapped the table once before standing. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You always want pie.”

“What's wrong with pie?” Katie asked with a grin, evidently startling Sam with her response.

Dean laughed loudly and pointed a finger at her. “Ha! See! Sam doesn't appreciate pie.”

“You don't like pie but have a thing for serial killers?” Katie grinned back at Sam who was looking very uncomfortable as he packed up his laptop. 

“I like pie. I'm just not as enthusiastic about it as Dean is.” Sam answered as he stood. Dean chuckled as he grabbed his keys and headed out of the room. 

Katie grinned a little, looking up at the tall man in front of her. “But you do have a thing for serial killers.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Never should have introduced you to Dean.”

Her eyes twinkled a little. “Oh, I don’t know. I’m learning all sorts of new things today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think???   
> Comments and Kudos are life!


	6. Chapter 6 - Fantasies

Chapter 6

They ended up back at the diner Sam had found Katie in. The booth in the back was taken, so they slid into one along the wall away from most other patrons. Katie slid all the way against the wall, tucking one leg under herself, so that she sat up a little higher and didn’t feel quite so small next to the giant men who also sat at the table. The waitress came to take their orders a few minutes later and Katie mused over how different the brother’s food preferences were. Dean with his double bacon cheeseburger and Sam with his chicken caesar salad. 

“And you, sweetheart?” The waitress asked, her southern roots thick in her voice. 

“Vanilla coke and the fried chicken special, please.” The woman left a minute later to put in our orders. 

“Oh. So I heard back from that medical examiner. They were able to get a good DNA sample and actually the brand of lipstick that our Miss Murder used. It ain't much but if she turns out to be human like you keep saying, they'll be able to prove it's her.” Dean told Sam after the waitress brought their drinks. 

“Wouldn't the DNA prove it's a human doing it?” Katie asked, chewing on her straw instead of actually drinking through it.

Sam shrugged. “Not if it's a witch.”

Katie made a face. “But why would a witch go through all the trouble?”

“Well, why would a human go through the trouble? At least a witch might have some supernatural purpose for it all. Maybe she gets power from it.” Dean answered. “It makes more sense for it to be a witch than a regular human.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Human serial killers go through a lot of trouble to do it too Dean. There's a lot of psychology to it…”

Dean held up a hand. “Save the wanking for your in time.”

Katie watched Sam sigh in frustration. “I'm actually very interested in what you know about serial killers. It's…. Not something I know a lot of people study.” She said softly after the waitress dropped off her food. Leaning a little closer as she resettled so she was sitting properly in the booth next to Sam. “Maybe… after we take care of the ghost… you can tell me more.”

Dean chuckled but both Sam and Katie ignored it. Sam offered her a small smile. “If you like.”

\----

By the time they finished eating, dark had fallen but there was still too much activity in the small town to go about digging up graves, so Sam and Dean went back to their motel and Katie drove back to hers, promising she would meet them at the cemetery around 1am. Parking her car outside her motel room she glanced up at the sky. The moon was already coming up over the trees. It was a little closer to full moon than half. The face glowed with a slight orange hue, taunting her, making her fingers itch.

Sighing, she headed into the motel room and flopped onto the bed. What the hell was she doing? She should leave. Get in her car and just drive to Atlanta. She was supposed to be in a break anyway. She didn't have to be in a small town. And she shouldn't be hanging out with ghost hunters who were also trying to catch a serial killer… to catch her. On top of that, the one was evidently very well educated on the subject. 

She should leave. But she couldn't make her legs move. Couldn't force herself from the bed and out to the car. Instead her mind focused on Sam's face. 

He was so deliciously tall, she just wanted to climb him. Wanted more than that too. When was the last time she entertained the thought of more than a kiss? And she definitely wanted more than a kiss from Sam. Her fingers itched to touch him. Dammit, it wasn't usually this bad before the full moon. The incessant itching didn't usually start until a day or two before. Why was it doing it now? So early? Was it Sam? Was he sparking it earlier than usual. It was damn annoying. 

She pushed herself up off the bed and stormed to the shower. Once the water was scalding, she steed under the spray. It was glorious. After the top layer of her skin was sufficiently reddened by the hot water, she turned it down just a notch and ran her fingers over her sensitive skin. Her mind wandered back to Sam and she pictured his face, imagined that his hands were the ones touching her over-sensitive skin. 

She ran her hands over her breasts, letting her fingers punch her nipples. Throwing her head back she moaned imagining him behind her, tall and strong. She'd glimpsed the muscle that had been hidden beneath the plaid shirt he wore. He could easily hold her up if she sagged against him, or decided to climb him, whichever way it happened to go. 

Fingertips skirted over her stomach and lower, between her legs. She didn't normally do this. Usually it didn't ever seem to work right. Was never satisfying. No, usually she got her high from an obsidian knife if her hand and the smell of blood in the air. So when her fingers touched her clit, the spark of pleasure that went through her drew a startled cry from her lips.

That man was doing things to her and she'd barely know him a day. She bit her lip and leaned against the cool tile of the shower, parting her legs to give herself better access. It didn't take her long to work herself into a frenzy. Fingers working in and out of her core, riding her own hand, until she cried out. Images of Sam above her, inside her driving her closer and closer to the edge.

Her body shook under the shower spray as the hot water ran out and the water turned cold. The last image that sent her spiraling over the edge still present in her mind. She'd expected it to be the image of him dead on the ground to spark the climax that bad ripped through her. She didn't expect it to be the thought of him covered in the blood of a kill… their kill…


	7. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie meets her first ghost....

Chapter 7

The image of Katie's fantasy Sam stuck with her the rest of the evening. It evolved and more details solidified until she had a fully formed fantasy that had her fingers itching again but it felt different this time. 

Around 11pm, Katie found herself laying back on the bed, trying to get some rest before she was supposed to meet them in a few hours. Rest didn’t come. Instead, her imagination ran wild with her new fascination. Sam’s image danced in her head. Sweat and blood splattered on his face and ran down his neck, disappearing under a blood splattered plaid shirt. His eyes were wild with lust and hunger as he looked at her. Katie shivered at the thought, letting her fingers trail down her skin again. She imagined him roughly grabbing her, lips descending on hers as he tried to devour her, both of them standing over the corpse of whatever man she had lured out here. Her fingers slid past her panties and into the wet heat between her legs as she imagined him lifting her roughly and pressing her back against a nearby tree. Her fingers worked furiously as her fantasy continued. Images flashed through her mind of Sam taking her against the tree, right there, next to their kill, still covered in its blood. She screamed his name this time, her body writhing around on the mattress. 

By the time she calmed down again, her eyelids were droopy with tiredness and she let herself doze off. 

\---

Like agreed, Katie met Sam and Dean a few blocks away from the cemetery where the priest was supposed to be buried. The half moon offered little light but she was able to find them with relative ease. Sam had already grabbed a shovel and started digging by the time she arrived. 

“This is gonna take some time, Princess.” Dean said, leaning on his own shovel and flashing her a grin. 

Katie eyed him warily. “Don’t call me Princess unless you are planning on buying me a tiara.”

Sam chuckled a little and looked up from his task. His eyes met hers and Katie shivered a little, her fantasies so very free in her mind. She offered him a smile which he returned before turning back to the grave he was digging up. 

“Sooo… what do you need me to do?” Katie asked, shoving her hands into her pockets. 

“Well, you don’t really look like you’re gonna be much help with digging. But if you want to keep a look out, then Sam and I can both dig and this might go a little faster.” Dean answered. 

“Right. Look out.” Katie grumbled, feeling a little like he wasn’t taking her very seriously. She glared at him a little and clenched her fists in her pockets.

Dean caught her glare and raised both hands in mock surrender, almost dropping the shovel in the process. “Hey. If you wanna get dirty and gross instead of keeping watch, i’ll be happy to keep my hands clean for once.”

Katie stuck out her tongue but was cut off before she could respond. “Dean. Quit antagonizing her and get in here and dig.”

Dean rolled his eyes before joining his brother in digging up the grave. Hands still in her pockets, Katie walked a little closer to them but kept her eyes on the surrounding cemetery. “So… about how long does this take?” She asked after a few minutes. 

“I thought you said she was a hunter, Sammy.” Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged but Katie answered before he could this time. “I’m still new at this. I know basics, but don’t have a whole lot of experience in all of it yet.” 

Dean scoffed. “And you were going after a serial killer monster?”

Katie shrugged. “It caught my attention. What was I supposed to do? Just ignore it?” It wasn’t fully a lie. She couldn’t just ignore it. Couldn’t just turn it off. That dark pit in her stomach always swirled around, making her fingers itch, making the urge too much to bear. 

“Well, ignoring it will keep you alive longer.” Dean grumbled. 

Sam glared before looking back up at Katie. “Don’t listen to him. Anything you don’t know, we’ll teach you and help you so that you’re as prepared as you can be.” 

The smile he offered her made her knees feel weak. “I’d like that, Sam.”

Dean made some mocking gesture and Sam punched him in the shoulder. The other man complained with a groan. The whole series of events made Katie laugh. It rolled out of her with genuine mirth. A feeling she hadn’t felt in… She couldn’t even remember when she had really laughed. Laughed and meant it. Not because it was the socially expected thing to do when a man made a joke. No, these two had her giggling and laughing for real. It was a weird feeling but she didn’t mind. 

The two men were almost to the coffin when she felt it. The temperature dropped around her swiftly, feeling like a cold shower or like an arctic blast had rolled in. Her breath fogged as she looked around. The priest stood by a tree about 30 feet away. His glowing eyes were transfixed on her and she felt like she was frozen in spot. Ghosts were real. Sam and Dean were telling her the truth and she was seeing it with her own two eyes. 

“S… Sam?” She managed to say between chattering teeth. “Sam?!” 

He looked up at her, worry on his face. “Katie?! What is it?” He was already climbing out of the grave while Dean redoubled his digging efforts. Katie couldn't tear her eyes away from the ghost. His hair was white and the receding hairline left most of his forehead bare. She couldn't tell how tall he was, but his black priest's robes were traditional and gave him a dramatic presence. His mouth didn't move but she could hear his voice on the wind as he moved closer.

“Confess.” 

Katie shook her head furiously. But he repeated the word again.

“Confess.”

She could hear yelling but it sounded far away. She wanted to run but couldn't make her feet move. Suddenly, the ghost flew apart as it was hit with the blast from a shotgun. Then Sam entered her vision, eyes full of worry, hands still holding the shotgun. “Katie? Are you okay?”

She shook her head and flung herself at him, her whole body shaking from the cold and she clung to his chest. “Hurry up Dean. I think it's latched onto her.”

Dean yelled something back but Katie couldn't hear him. 

“Confess.”

The voice carried on the wind again and she felt Sam looking around for the ghost. “Stay here. I'll be right back.” He said before leaving her to stand alone. Eyes wide she searched the cemetery for the ghost. His glowing eyes appeared, closer than before and she screamed at the sight of him. Scrambling backwards her foot caught on the small grave marker of the next plot over and she fell hard on her ass. 

“Confess.”

Terrified, she scooted backwards on the ground as the ghost moved ever closer. 

“No. No.” She whispered. Images of the men she'd killed filled her brain. Fear and guilt tore through her. “I can't.”

“Confess.”

Suddenly, Sam was there again. Quickly, he poured salt on the ground in a circle around her before helping her to her feet. “I’ve got you. He's almost got the bones.” Sam whispered in her ear.

“Confess.”

Katie's whole body shook as she buried her face into his chest. “I can't…. I can't… they can't know… he can't know…” she murmured.

“Confess.” 

Tears streamed from Katie's eyes, her body shaking with sobs as well as the cold now. Sam wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him, as the wind picked up around them. Leaves and debris flew around them as Sam yelled at Dean.

“Confess.” 

Sam could feel her mouth moving, could tell she was speaking but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He gripped the shotgun as the priest ghost continued to move closer and closer. His arms moved and Katie sank to the ground, crying and talking to herself, her arms wrapped around one of his legs as he readied the shot gun. 

Suddenly Dean's voice rang out through the wind. “Hey, bastard!” Then the ghost erupted into flames. It screamed and screamed before exploding and disappearing. The cemetery was painfully quiet in the aftermath. But Katie didn't move from here she rocked back and forth on the ground, still shaking and crying. 

Dean and Sam exchanged a look before the taller man nodded and bent to Katie while Dean began the process of refilling the grave. Sam hunched down in front of Katie and pushed the hair out of her face. She was still talking to herself.

“I did it. I killed them. Can't tell him. They can't know. Can't tell them. He'll hate me. Can't know.. can't tell…” she whispered over and over again.

“Katie. Katie. It's okay. It's okay now. He is gone. You're safe.” Sam told her, gathering her up into his arms and carrying her out of the cemetery. He walked over to her car and settled her into the passenger seat before running around the other side. He found her keys in her pocket and started up the car and heading back to the motel room he and Dean shared.


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and Conversations

Chapter 8

Katie didn't remember the drive to the motel, nor Sam helping her inside. It was all a blur until suddenly she was sitting on the mattress and Sam's face filled her vision. His hazel eyes were full of worry. 

“Katie. I need you calm down. Can you do that?” His voice was so calm that she was able to slow her breathing and slowly her shaking stopped. “That's my girl.”

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face and she giggled a little, hysteria settling in. “Oh, I'd like to be.”

He chuckled in response and pushed her hair from her face. “Let's make sure you are okay and then we'll see where that goes.”

She smiled softly and yawned. “That… the ghost…”

“He's gone. Dean took care of it.”

“And you took care of me…. I'm sorry that I was… useless.” Katie mumbled and stared at her hands, her giggles quickly fading.

“You weren't. It wasn't your fault that he latched onto you. He could have just as easily fixated on Dean or me.” Sam said softly and took her hands in his large ones, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hands. She watched his fingers move over hers and tried to control herself.

“I… Maybe you shouldn't have saved me. Maybe I… deserve what he would have done to me. You don't even know me.” She whispered, not looking at him. “You don't know what I've done.”

Sam gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her chin until she faced him. His eyes searched her face, she could get lost in those hazel eyes of his. Her heart pounded in her ears for a whole new reason. “And you don't know me or the things I've done.”

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she shook her head. “Sam… I should go.”

“Katie. Let me help you.” He whispered, his face so very close to hers. 

She couldn't breathe. When had she last been this close to a man without her blade in her hand? Her stomach felt like a million butterflies were whipping up a hurricane. “You don't even know… you can't… if you did, you'd… you'd think I was a monster.”

His fingers caressed her cheek before settling into a gentle hold. They were sharing the same breaths of air, their lips so close. “I think I do know, Katie. I'm betting that I'd find an obsidian blade in your bag. Am I right?”

Katie's spin stiffened and she scrambled back from him, balance lost, she tumbled off the far side of the bed, landing on her ass for the second time that night. Eyes wild, she searched for the very bag he had mentioned. The bag that held her knife. Held her lifeline. Her protection. 

“Katie. Katie. It's okay.” Sam said as he rounded the bed slowly, hands up in front of him. “I'm… I'm not going to hurt you.”

She let out a humorless laugh as she eyed him, wondering if she could get past him. “Right. How do you know I won't hurt you? Not sure if you noticed but I have a type.”

His hazel eyes never left her as he settled down onto the mattress not far from her. “I did notice. And I noticed you haven't tried anything.”

“Not the full moon.”

“So you would have tried?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

Not looking at him, she shook her head as she pulled her knees to her chest. “No… not you.”

“Katie… I think I can help you.”

“Maybe I don't want help. There is nothing to help. I like it. I need it. You don't understand. You can't understand.” She spat at him.

“Maybe I don't understand. But Katie, what if you could direct it. Use it. Sate the urges by hunting monsters.” He argued. 

She raised her eyes to him, startled to see the sincerity in his eyes. “You aren't afraid that I'm going to try and kill you?” 

He shrugged. “You wouldn't be the first to try. But I don't think so. There is something else here, right, between us?” 

Katie chewed on her lip and slowly stood. Carefully, she walked over to him, stepping right between his legs and looked down at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. She placed her fingers on his chest, right under his ribs. “Here, this is where I'd slide the blade up to your heart while you kissed me.” She moved her hand up to his throat. “Then, I'd slice right here. The blood splatters beautifully then.” She said it all while staring into his eyes. 

“But you won't.” He said softly. 

“I don't know why.” She whispered in response. 

Neither of them knew who moved first. One minute she was explaining how she'd kill him and the next his arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were tangled in his hair. Their lips crashed together in a war, each trying to devour the other. Katie had fantasized about his kiss twice already today but the reality was far better. 

Lifting her legs, she moved to straddle his lap. His hard cock strained against his jeans as she settled over it, grinding down on him, pulling moans from both of them. His fingers lifted her shirt and his hands roamed over her sensitive skin. She tugged at the strands of his hair as she deepened the kiss, her tongue dueling with his. She pulled back and caught his lower lip between her teeth, biting down until she heard him moan. 

In a swift motion, he lifted her, shifting position on the mattress so she was pinned beneath him. He pulled his lips from hers and trailed them down her neck as he pushed her shirt up, exposing her lace clad breasts. He palmed him as he kissed, nipped, and sucked on her neck. 

Katie's nails found their way under his shirts and dragged down his back. He moaned and thrust his hips forward at the feel of her nails biting into his flesh. She shifted her hips so her legs could wrap around his hips. Even still clothed this was the hottest thing she'd ever experienced. Her body shook with the intensity of it, head thrown back on the pillows, lost in the sensations the dry humping was sending through her.

Suddenly, Sam stilled and Katie's heart dropped in disappointment. “What…?”

“Shhhh…” he whispered and tilted his head to hear. “Dean's back…. Dammit!” He cursed and moved to get off of the bed. Katie whimpered in disappointment.

They'd barely adjusted their clothes when Dean came barging into the room. He stopped short and looked at both of them. “Dude. Take it back to her motel. I need a shower and sleep.” The shorter man grumbled as he made a beeline for the bathroom at the shower. 

“H...how did he get done so fast?” Katie whispered as the door to the bathroom clicked shut.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “You were in shock longer than you think.”

“Oh?” She tried to regain control of herself. Her emotions were running wild. Ghosts, revealed secrets, and sexual tension, made her feel as crazy as most people probably thought she was. 

“Do… do you want to go back to your motel?” Sam asked, sitting so close she could feel the heat radiating off of him. He raised a hand to cup her cheek and kiss he again.

Taking a deep breath she laid a hand on his chest. “Maybe… I should go alone… there is a lot I need to think about…”

“Like if you're going to kill me.” He asked softly.

Her eyes caught his and she stared into them for a while before answering. “I don't think I could…”

He smiled and kissed her again. “We will have to stay in town until after the moon to convince Dean that the killer isn't here.” He whispered.

“Right… I… Sam, I don't know if I can do what you are asking of me.” Katie moved back a little shoved her hands in her pockets to keep her fingers from fidgeting. 

“Katie. Think about it. Give it a try.” He answered, running his hands down her neck and over her shoulders. “Meet me at the diner tomorrow for lunch. If you're there, we'll give it a try. If you aren't, then I'll know that answer too.”

“What will you do if I don't show? If I decide to keep doing what I'm doing?” She asked, eyes meeting his again. Would he kill her? Hunt her?

He took a deep breath. “I really don't know. I'm really hoping you'll say yes.” 

Katie took a deep breath and nodded before turning to grab her bag. She looked back at him once with her hand on the doorknob, his expression was difficult to read. “Fuck.” She cursed under her breath before stomping back across the room to him and pulling him down into a kiss. One hair yanking in his hair the other fisted in his shirt. The kiss was over a quickly as it started, and Sam was left staring at the slamming door as she stormed out of the motel room.


	9. How Did We Get Here?

Chapter 9 

Katie didn't go right back to her motel. Instead, she drove around the little town with the windows down, letting the cool air wash over her overheated skin. Fucking hell, when had things gone so… sideways. She hadn't always been like this. Not really. She remembered being a normal girl, growing up in a normal house, with a normal family. No one abused her. No one treated her poorly. She was fairly well liked in high school. She wasn't Miss Popular and didn't win Homecoming court, but she wasn't a weird kid. 

But then her family had been in a car accident and Katie had been driving. She was only 17 and still new behind the wheel, but her parents had always been supportive, letting her drive whenever possible. 

“You can't get better if you don't practice.” Her dad had told her. He'd been a fairly short man, but handsome and completely in love with Katie's mother. Katie and her mother looked identical. After the accident, Katie had spent months unable to look at herself in the mirror because it reminded her of her mother. 

It had been dark with only the headlights and the light of the full moon to illuminate the road. They were all driving back from seeing a friend in Massachusetts and we're almost to their home in Connecticut when the tall man had stepped out in front of the car along a deserted stretch of road. Katie had swerved to miss the man and inexperience sent the car flipping and rolling down a ravine. The image had burned into Katie's mind as the car came to a stop, the tall man just staring at the carnage that used to be a red sedan. 

Neither of her parents had survived the crash. It was two days before someone found the car, hidden down the ravine, amongst the trees. Katie had been in intensive care for three months, physical therapy for a year. Both legs and her right had been broken, it was a miracle that she was alive.

But she hadn't felt alive. She felt dead inside. And the image of that man was seared into her brain. She hadn't really known what she was doing on the two year anniversary of her parents’ death when she'd picked up a guy at the local bar. The fake ID had been easy to acquire and it had been even easier to get the tall, lumbering man, much older that she was, to follow her home. 

The kisses had been heated as he pushed at her clothes. And she'd willed herself to feel something… anything… but the image of the man standing in the middle of the road flashed through her mind over and over again. Darkness rose up in her heart… settled in her stomach and she found herself reaching for whatever might be close. 

Her mother had always liked weird things and Katie hadn't had the heart to get rid of any of the trinkets and things her mother had collected over the years. So with her back against the hallway wall, with the man's lips on her neck, Katie's fingers had closed around the fancy obsidian knife her mother had brought home and placed on a mantle with figurines of dragons and fairies.

She hadn't known what she was doing that night and had made a mess out of killing the man she'd brought home. Blood had covered the floor, covered her clothes… but as she watched the man bleed out on the hallway floor, she'd felt alive for the first time in two years. 

A wheelbarrow and shovel from her dad's old work shed and several hours later, the man had ended up in a grave in the woods behind her neighbor's house. Even more hours with all of her mother's cleaning supplies, and the hallways looked brand new. Exhausted but still humming with adrenaline Katie had laid out in the grass of her backyard, blade in hand, staring at the moon until it faded from view and the sun rose. 

The urge didn't hit her again right away. No, it was three months later, when she was starting to feel numb again. She'd gotten into college, started taking classes, figuring it was what her parents would have wanted her to do. But gradually a mix of anxiety and numbness set in. Her fingers itched incessantly and she seemed to physically ache for something… a feeling…. That feeling she'd had three months prior. 

Katie had fought it, until that frat boy had led her away from a party. The full moon high in the sky, that 6 foot 6 inch basketball player bled out in the middle of the woods. She didn't bother to bury that one. The thrill of his body eventually being found being too delicious to resist…

She learned quickly how to not get caught… and every three months slowly turned into every two months as the urges got stronger. Eventually, she couldn't stay in New England, the murders were starting to be connected. So she dropped out of college, got in her car and left, driving clear across the country. She'd gotten the job as the transcriptionist and traveled around the country. And when her fingers itched, when the moon was full, she felt alive. 

Katie pulled the car into the parking lot of her motel and sat in the quiet for a while. Her mind wandering to Sam. The feel of his lips in her, his hands on her body. He knew what she was, what she'd done, and he still wanted her. Wanted to help her. He wasn't just asking her to stop… he wanted to help direct her urges elsewhere. To kill monsters instead of men. Men who looked like Sam. 

She gripped the steering wheel, twisting the leather covered metal in her hands as her fingers itched. The moon was moving from half to full. Soon the dark in her stomach would start churning, her fingers itching incessantly. She'd need to scratch. Could she stop? It didn't matter if she wanted to, she wasn't sure she could. Would killing monsters scratch that itch?

She closed her eyes and felt Sam's hands on her again. Katie hadn't felt that alive without blood on her hands in years. But she'd felt alive in his arms… maybe, just maybe she could do this.


	10. Under the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: possible triggers in this chapter. Dark fic has some dark things.

Chapter 10

Sam watched Katie drive passed the diner three times while Dean flirted with the waitress. One time, she parked the car at the far side if the parking lot and lean her head against the steering wheel. She was clearly fighting a war within herself that Sam was powerless to help with. Katie had to make this decision on her own. She had to want his help. Want to change her direction. He couldn't force it in her.

Dean waved a hand in front of Sam's face, pulling his attention back to his brother, and not the girl who was currently pulling out if the parking space and heading back down the road. “Earth to Sammy. Come in, Sam!” 

Sam shook his head a little. “What?”

“What's got you all 'thousand yard stare’? Still thinking about how you let that girl get away?” Dean asked, shoving food in his mouth. “I didn't think you had that many problems closing the deal.”

“Seriously, Dean. Not everything is about food or sex.” Sam rolled his eyes and picked at his salad. 

“Course not. There's also beer.” Dean grinned.

“Right. Whatever.” Sam scoffed and turned his attention to his food. 

\---

Katie circled the block another time. Every time she felt like she'd gathered the courage to park her damn car and walk into the dinner, she chickened out. It was fucking crazy. She could slam a knife into a man's ribs, but she couldn't walk into a dinner and sit down with the man who wanted to help her. 

She was afraid. Terrified. Not of him per sae. And not of his brother. No, she was terrified of failing. Of letting him down. Of saying she could change, that she could stop, and then not being able to. Never getting on the wagon seemed better than falling off it later. 

She was terrified of the look of horror or disappointment on Sam's face when she let him down, when he found another body, or saw the blood in her hands. Not to mention Dean, who would surely not understand at all. What would he say? What would he do? 

She parked the car for the second time. Her whole body shaking as she gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. Her legs ached with tension as her body seemed to fight itself, caught between staying and going. 

Finally, she flung the door open and stepped out, the sound of the door slamming shut again. But she didn't move. Couldn't make her feet take the steps. She leaned heavily against the car, the metal hot on her back. Her eyes closed as her fists clenched and unclenched. Slowly, her knees gave way and she sank to the crumbling old pavement of the parking lot. She sat, knees bent to her chest and back against the side of her car, and stared at the cracks that ran through the worn parking lot. 

She wanted to cry. Wanted to scream. She couldn't do this. Just… couldn't. 

Time blurred together and Katie had no idea how long she sat like that. Finally, after what seemed like forever she stood and looked towards the diner. The black shiny Impala was no longer in the parking lot… and Sam was no longer in the booth by the window. 

Tears flowed from her eyes. She'd messed up and missed her shot.

\----

Katie should have gotten in the car and left the little town. But she didn't.

She should have forced herself to forget Sam Winchester. But she couldn't. 

She should have stayed in her motel room the night of the full moon. But she found herself sitting on a barstool in one of two bars located in this little town instead. 

Usually, she would be scanning the crowd, searching for someone who fit the bill. Someone tall. Someone handsome. Someone who would follow her out of the bar and to some place dark and secluded. Tonight, she was staring at her drink and swirling it with the little black straw the bartender had put in it. It was flirty drink with strawberries and bright colors swirled together with too much sugar to mask the alcoholic flavor. But three of these and Katie would forget all her problems. That's why she came here. To forget her problems. To forget Sam. To forget how she'd let him down. Let herself down. And hopefully to forget that it was Full Moon.

Katie didn't notice the man who slid onto the barstool next to her until he leaned over and spoke. “Hi there. Can I buy you a drink?”

After managing not to fall off the barstool in surprise, Katie looked up at the man who had spoken. He was tall with short cropped hair and a suntan that clearly said “farm boy.” His smile seemed genuine and his blue eyes reflected that as well. He was dressed in blue jeans and a plaid button down tucked into his waistband with a shiny belt buckle. A walking stereotype if she'd ever seen one. And not too bright either, she thought looking back to her still full glass.

“I don't think I need another one just yet.” She answered. 

“Well, I don't mind keeping you company until you do.” His grin was cocky now and Katie could tell he was used to girls saying 'yes’ more than not. 

Katie studied him for several moments, fingers gripping the glass as they tingled. Dammit, she cursed herself, she was supposed to be taking a break. She smiled at him as he babbled at her, flirting, as she tried to push down the darkness swirling in her stomach. 

She failed. Sam would be so disappointed, she thought as she took the man… Jacob… by the hand and led him out of the bar and into the night. They stumbled through the dark. His hands roaming over her body, down her sides and hips. They rounded a corner and Katie found herself pinned between his body and the brick if an alley wall. 

The drunken haze faded quickly. Her fingers itched but she clenched her fists. Sam's face swam before her as she squeezed her eyes shut. Jacob's hands found the flesh of her thighs and slid under her skirt, seeking her core. Her stomach turned in revulsion. She wasn't going to do this. She couldn't. 

Katie pushed at his shoulders. “Stop. Please…. I can't… I can't do this.”

He didn't listen. Instead his lips trailed down her neck as he pawed at her. She could feel him hard as he ground himself against her. Louder this time, she tried again, “Stop. Jacob. Stop.”

He didn't. Not one to be taken advantage of, Katie pushed harder and brought her knee up between them he howled in pain, but instead of letting her go, he tightened his grip and slammed her roughly against the wall. Her head collided with the wall, and pain exploded through her skull. His voice seemed to echo in her ears, the once sweet southern drawl sounding angry and cruel. “You started this, little slut. Now shut up and enjoy it.”

Katie's eyes widened as her head screamed in pain. Seriously? She shook with anger, with fear. Her fingers screamed at her to move. The dark pit in her stomach swirled up higher and higher. She let herself go slack, letting him believe that she was being compliant. Letting him do what he wanted with her. Her purse still hung from her shoulder, and she let one hand slip from his shoulders and down to hang by her side. Searching fingers found their goal and slid around the handle. 

He roughly pushed her skirt up, the seam on the right side splitting under his hands, before fumbling at his pants. Cool night air sending goosebumps along her skin. She heard his belt buckle click open and the sound of his zipper opening sounded too loud in the alleyway. It was like her hand moved on it's own as she pulled the blade from her purse. It meet little resistance as it slid through the bastard’s shirt. Adrenaline and muscle memory drove her arm as she angled the blade and felt it tear through his chest. Blood soaked her hand and the man stumbled a little, eyes wide in shock. He couldn’t speak, his mouth just opening and closing like a fish, she could almost read his lips saying “What the fuck… bitch…” 

Suddenly, he was torn from her, faster than he could have moved himself. The bloodied blade still clutched in her hand, Katie stumbled a little from the sudden removal of his body. He fell back onto the floor of the alleyway. Blood seeped from the wound onto the garbage and refuse strewn all over the filthy ground. Above him stood Sam Winchester, his eyes wide as he looked from her to the blade and down at the man dying in the ground. His hair blew a little in the light breeze of the night. He looked like a savior… or her worst nightmare. In truth, Katie couldn’t tell. 

“Sam…” She croaked, her voice breaking with the tempest of emotions welling up inside her. She shook, adrenaline still flowing through her veins. This wasn’t her normal cool, calculated kill, but her body seemed to be at a war between familiar adrenaline and fear over the bastards own assault on her. It was a strange wave of sensations. “I swear I didn't… I didn't plan. I didn’t mean to...”

“I know… I saw what he did.” was all he said. He looked down at the dying man and without a word, took her blade from her hands. She started to protest but the look on his face made her snap her mouth shut. Eyes wide, Katie watched as he bent down and slit the man's throat, the angle just as if she'd done it herself. He had studied her kills more than he let on. She didn’t know how she felt about that. Should she be impressed, embarrassed…?

He held the blade back out to her and gingerly she took it. Blood covered her hands and clothes. “Are you done now?” He asked, his voice quiet, calm. 

She looked into his eyes and was shocked at what she saw. There was no disappointment. No anger. No hate. No disgust. Instead, there was patience… understanding… and hope. Slowly Katie nodded her head. “You'll help me?”

“Every step.” He smiled softly. 

She threw herself at him them, letting him wrap her in his arms. She clung to him for several moments, tears flowing freely from her eyes, before letting him guide her to her car. The drive back to her motel was quiet, but as she cuddled against his side as he drove, Katie wondered if this was a new beginning to her life.


	11. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is entirely smut. For all intents and purposes, the story ended in the last chapter but there was so much sexual tension that I couldn't leave you hanging like that. So enjoy!

Chapter 11

The shock of it all was starting to wear off by the time they reached Katie's motel room. Killing Jacob had not been her plan. And she hadn't actually done it the way she normally did. But there was still the smell of blood that clung to her and her fingers weren't tingling. No... other parts of her were doing that now. 

The smell of Sam mixed with the scent of blood in her nose and it was becoming more and more intoxicating as she pressed close to his side as they drove. If he noticed his effect on her, he didn't show it. One long arm was still wrapped around her shoulders while his other hand gripped the wheel. She shifted a little, raising her head up and settled it upon his shoulder, her nose grazing his neck. Fuck he smelled amazing. 

She snaked a hand around and slid it up over his thigh. His breath caught for a moment and glanced at her for a brief second before turning back to the road. “Katie…” he breathed. 

Katie didn't answer with words, instead she grew bolder, her hand sliding over his thigh and between his legs. Her mouth latched onto his ear as her nails grazed over his jeans clad cock. He groaned audibly before the car swung wide and came to an abrupt halt.

Adrenaline and hormones raced through Katie's veins and she didn't bother to look up to see why or where they'd stopped. Sam shifted the car into park and cut the engine before turning and tangling his hands in her hair. Their lips met in a brutal, passion fueled kiss. Tongues dueled as they tasted each other. 

Katie rose up on her knees and pressed herself close, moving her hands to grip his shirt, pulling herself closer to him. His hands shifted from her hair down to her waist and dragged her onto his lap. “Hold on,” he growled into her mouth as he pushed the car door open. 

Sam turned in the car and ducked, taking her with him in his strong arms, out of the car. She wound her arms around his neck and as he stood up, hooked her bare legs on his hips. The skirt she'd worn, already torn from Jacob, hiked up over her hips and if anyone had seen her, they would have seen her soaked panties. Not that she cared.

“Which room?” He managed between kisses as she kicked the car door closed behind him. 

“113,” she answered, moving one hand to fish the key card from the side of her bra and hand it to him. Her back met the cold wood of the door and Sam used the door to help hold her up while he fumbled with the key card. Katie moaned at the feel of him pressing into her. The rough material of his jeans rubbed deliciously against the thin material of her panties.

Finally, the door opened and Sam stumbled inside. The door closed behind them and Katie found herself pinned against the wall again. Sam's mouth dragged down her neck as she clung to him, nails trailing over any skin she could reach. He moaned and thrust his hips forward as her teeth found his ear again. 

For a brief moment, Katie thought about the alley and Jacob, what he had been about to do. Many people would probably think she was crazy for wanting Sam so bad after being molested. And in truth, she probably was crazy. The blood from the man she'd killed for trying to violate her was still on her hands and all she could think about was the man in front of her now. Maybe her wires were a little crossed. But she didn't care… and obviously Sam didn't either. 

He pulled back from her and turned, tossing her on the bed like she didn't weigh a thing. Katie watched him with lust filled eyes as he shrugged off his jacket and plaid button up, then pull the t-shirt over his head. In turn, she pulled her blood splattered blouse over her head and shimmied out of her torn skirt. 

Laying there in just her bra and panties, she ran a hand over her breasts and down her stomach, watching as he unbuttoned his jeans and opened the zipper. He smirked at her and leaned down to wrap one hand around her ankle. With a tug, he pulled her across the bed to the edge where he stood. Sitting up, she pushed his jeans and boxers from his hips barely noticing that he'd toed off his boots at some point. 

His cock sprung free, thick and long, reddish and standing erect, bobbing a little with his pulse. Her mouth watered instantly and she rubbed her thighs together, needing some friction, some relief. She moved forwards, taking him in her hand, grilling the base as she slid his cock into her mouth. 

Throwing his head back, Sam groaned loudly, his hands tangling in her hair again. His hips bucked a little as Katie bobbed her head, hollowing her cheeks and sucking in him as he moved in and out of her mouth. 

He pulled her head back a moment later with one large hand, pushed her back on the bed. “As much as I want to fuck your mouth and throat… there is time for that later.”

Katie's stomach did a flip flop and arousal sparked in her core at his words. She squirmed, needing him to touch her, needing release, needing him. Sam hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs. With no preamble, he slid two fingers into her core. One hand placed by her waist held himself up as he leaned over her, his fingers pistoning inside her. 

The suddenness of it startled her, the immediate pleasure of it had her arching up the bed as she came hard. She was screaming and clutching the sheets above her head as he maintained his pace. His lips descended to the flesh of her stomach, kissing, licking, and nipping. She squirmed and writhed under his onslaught. 

“Sam…. Sam! Please!” She cried out after a second orgasm ripped through her.

“What, Katie?” He moaned in her ear, lust heavy in his voice.

“Fuck me! Please!” She screamed, uncaring if the neighbors heard. She needed him inside her. Now.  
He kissed her, bruising her lips with the power of it. She responded in kind, her hands finding his shoulders, dragging her nails down his flesh, leaving red lines behind. Sam pulled his fingers from her core and hooked her legs on his arms so she was spread wide for him. 

His cock rubbed against her dripping wet cunt and the both moaned at the feel. A moment later, his eyes met her in an intense gaze before he slammed home. His cock slid into her and no matter how wet she was, it stung a bit as she stretched her, filled her. A cry tore from her throat and she arched at the exquisite pain of it. Fuck, she loved the feeling.

Her nails bit into his shoulders as he started up a brutal pace. His hips slamming into her in a rhythm that had her crying out in pleasure, his name on her lips. She'd never been fucked like this. Previous lovers had been bumbling idiots or had thought they were going to break her. But Sam, he knew exactly how to touch her. He saw the dark desires in her and met them with his own. 

She quivered under him, shaking as she came again. His head bent to nip and bite whatever flesh he could reach without letting up in his thrusts. Her body was going to be covered in bites and bruises in the morning. Sam shifted his arms, pulling her legs up to his shoulders. Katie screamed again as he drove deeper than before. She swore she could feel him slamming against her cervix as she was reduced to cries and pants and moans. She couldn't even say his name… what was her name again?

His grip on her tightened. “Fuck…” he growled. “I'm gonna… gonna fill you up.”

Katie tightened her legs around him in response. He pressed his fingers against her clit and she screamed again. Her body shaking and arching up off the bed as she slammed into her three more times before he stilled. She would have bruises on her legs where he held them as he spilled himself inside her. But she didn't care. 

Finally, he flopped down next to her and gathered her into his arms. She went more than willingly. “You… you okay?” He asked and she could hear the worry in his voice, like he was wondering if he went too far.

Katie giggled a little and raised up on a shaky elbow. Gently she kissed him, moaning a little at the feeling of her bruised lips. “I'm… I'm amazing. And you… that was… wow.”

He grinned a little and squeezed her closer. “Good.”

They lay like that for a bit before he started to move. She pouted up at him but he smiled gently. “We should shower… there is still blood on both of us.”

She looked down at saw the stains on her hands and legs. “Then what?” 

Sam took her hand and helped her to her feet, kissing her softly as he pushed the hair from her face. “Then we sleep. Tomorrow, we leave here and look for a case to start your new life with. Okay?”

Katie smiled up at him. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue the story of Katie & the Winchesters at a later date.


End file.
